


Competitive Nature

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Competitive Nature

"Why does everything have to be a fucking competition?" Harry fumed as he paced the sitting room in agitation. 

"Politics make strange bedfellows," Severus said without looking up from the newspaper. "It doesn't surprise me that your former paramour would be interested in someone like Draco."

"It's been years since we broke up. Did she have to imply that she wasn't _satisfied_?"

That made Severus set aside the paper. "Surely your pride isn't wounded?"

"No one wants to be known as the Boy-Who-Is-Rubbish-In-The-Sack," Harry said sourly.

Severus snorted. "I would argue with anyone who attempted to label you as such."

~*~

Severus lifted his paper to finish the article he had been reading but found his lap full of Harry.

Not that he was complaining.

"You're such a romantic." Harry pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Nonsense," Severus replied, abandoning his reading and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry grinned and dipped his head for a more thorough kiss. "Perhaps you should demonstrate your technique so I can be assured I am correct in my assessment."

"Prat." Harry burst out laughing. "Up for a little competition of our own?" 

Severus groaned as Harry rolled his hips. "Always."


End file.
